Dragon's Fire
by MoonlightQuill408
Summary: Take's place between an Alternative 'Mothers Rosario' arc and Ordinal scale, prequel to 'The Big Day' It's recruitment day for the sleeping Knight's in Alfheim, and when a mysterious player challenge's Kirito to a duel, thing's get reality interesting! Rated T for one intense fighting scene, also a KouichirouxSuguha story
1. The Challenge

**Hi There! Sorry for the wait, just started my new full time job so probably won't upload as quick, anyway, enjoy the story!xxxooo**

It was a peaceful, sunny day in new Aincrad, the sky was blue, the npc animal's were out enjoying the sunshine and the ALfheim player's were ethier playing in the sky or hunting miniture beast's and npc bandit's in villige attack's to boost thier level's, all was well and good.

A man who looked in his early twenty's, wearing a crimson red and gold laced hooded clock concealing his figure was walking along the plains of floor 22 in new aircrad as a few people nearby stared at him strangely. he ignored them and took a piece of paper out of his inventory and looked at it as he walked along, the paper was a poster saying:

 **Sleeping Knight's** **Guild** **recruitment trial open's from April 3rd to April 15th**

 **Trial** **requirement's** **: One weapon of choice and One spell of any kind**

 **Race** **requirement's** **: none, all kind's welcome**

 **Rules of Trial:**

 **1\. No Flying**

 **2\. No Ranged weapon's**

 **3\. No Heath magic**

 **Anyone** **interested** **in joining, see** **Guild** **Leader Kirito At Castle Omnichro, south of floor 22.**

''Huh, shouldn't be that far ahead then, I think i'll fly the rest of the way!'' said the man happily as he took of with his wing's to the sky.

Meanwhile at Fort Omnichro.

Kirito slouched on his throne in his Guild Castle as he watched Klien's duel against a Male Spriggan in the center of the throne room as part of the recruitment trial.

Ever since Yuuki died a few day's before and with a the other co-founder's dead leaving no one to take charge of the Guild, Everyone voted Kirito to be the new Leader of the Sleeping Knight's. He was shocked at first but Asuna and his friend have supported and advised him every step of the way, he decided to build Castle Omnichro to house more member's to strengthen number's for boss battles and a statue of Yuuki was build in the Castle's garden to honor her memory.

He sighed with a bored expression as Asuna and Leafa stood on either side of his throne watching the Male Spriggan launch quick attack's with his black metal nun-chuck's at Klien who dodged most of them while blocking other's with his Katana, after a while he got the upper hand and sliced the Spriggan's nun-chuck's in half and then stab him in the chest with his katana, depleting all the Spriggan's Hp, turning him into a purple flame, Kirito and the other's clapped their hand's for Klien as he bowed.

''Thank you! thank you very much!'' Klien said as he touched the flame, bringing the Male Spriggan back, he bowed down to Kirito who sat up on his throne.

''You fought well Jucanshi, but you have failed to pass the trial and to impress me or my other Guild member's'' Kirito said in a business like matter ''I'm afraid that your request to join the sleeping knight's is denied, you my leave''

''Sorry master Kirito'' said Jucanshi bowing respectfully as he left.

''16th failed recuritment today, and we close tomorrow!'' said Sinon impatiently staring at the large crowd of other player from different race's.

''Well we still have plenty of other recruit's to audition before that!'' said Nori.

''Okay, who's next?'' called Kirito from his throne.

''I am!'' called the voice of a man wearing a crimson red and gold laced hooded cloak from behind the crowd causing them to turn to face him.

''Very well, come forth player!'' said Krirto beckoning him forward.

The man slowly stepped forward to the center of the throne room facing the other sleeping knight's member's.

''What Is your name stranger?'' asked Kirito.

The man Lifted the hood on his cloak to reveal a handsome early twenty's boy with dark red hair and yellow eye's.

''Taka'' Replied the boy ''That's my avatar name sir''

''And what race are you from?'' asked Kirito rubbing his chin with his right hand.

''The salamander's sir'' said Taka bowing respectfully.

''Very well'' said Kirito ''The trial to join our rank's is to challenge any of our member's to a one on one duel, if you win, you get to join us, if not then you are to leave,only one weapon and one spell is allowed, no wing's, no crossbow's and no healing magic, any use of any of these will result in disqualification, now Taka, choose your opponent'' he finished pointing to the rest of his Guild member's who faced Taka.

Taka thought for a moment, then asked ''And I can challenge any of you?''

''Anyone'' said Kirito smiling.

Taka thought for another moment, creating a deadly silence, then he said what made the whole castle echo with gasp's of shock.

''Then I challenge you!'' Taka said pointing at Kirito.

 **Well, well, well look's like we got an epic fight on the way, Stay tuned from more! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	2. Taka vs Kirito

**Okay everyone! this is the fight! who will win? read to find out!xxxooo**

Everyone in the crowd was whispering to each other about Taka's choice to challenge Kirito himself to a duel, Taka looked up at Kirito who stat up on his throne looking directly at the salamander, eye's widened in slight shock

''I'm sorry but, did you just challenge me?'' Kirito said chuckling

Yes, that's right! I challenge you Kirito, one on one, you said I could Challenge any of the sleeping knight's and you are it'' Taka said pointing at him, eye's full of determination.

''You may want to reconsider your choice Taka'' he said smiling as he leaned forward.

''Why?... you scared?'' said Taka smirking as the crowd behind him made an oohing sound causing Kirito to clench his fist's on his throne's armrest's, his expression changing from Shocked to offended.

''How dare you speak about master Kirito like that!'' shouted Jun, reaching for his sword but Kirito held his hand up stopping him.

''No'' said Kirito smirking ''If Taka want's to duel me and prove he's suitable for my Guild, I will not deny him the opportunity'' he finished, standing up from his throne and taking his black cape off with a flourish, letting it drop to the floor beside his throne.

He then walked down the step's to face Taka who smirked back at him ''So, is that an acceptation?'' Taka said sending Kirito a duel request.

Kirito looked at him for a moment before pressing ''Accept'' on the request ''Sure, been a while since I last had a good fight'' Kirito said as the countdown for the duel started.

Taka drew out a short battle-axe type weapon with a red cameo on the center from his back and pointed it to Kirito who stared at the weapon with a raised eyebrow before drawing out his Excalibur sword from his hip and pointed the tip to Taka.

They stared at each other until the countdown reached zero, at that Taka chanted a spell which caused the blade's on his axe to catch fire.

''He's using an elemental weapon buff spell!'' cried Leafa thought slightly amused ''You need to be at level 56 or higher to unlock that ability!'' she said to Asuna.

''Hes got nerves I'll give him that'' said Asuna ''but there's something about him that seem's familiar to me, but what?''

Taka charged at Kirito at as much speed as his weapon will allow him, Kirito closed his eye's and muttered a sentence under his breath before Taka slashed him across the chest, making Kirito disappear in a puff of black smoke.

The crowd and the sleeping knight's member's gasped in shock at Taka's supposed victory, he just smirked ''Guess I won!'' he said happily.

''Or did you?'' said the voice of Kirito who appeared from behind him smirking, causing Taka to turn his head around to face him.

''What?!'' he said in surprise as he charged at him again with the same result, he smiled again.

''Why are you smiling I'm right here!'' said Kirito as he appeared behind him again smirking.

Now Taka was really getting annoyed, he attacked Kirito again and again but he alway's appear's behind him not matter how many attack's he made, Kirito just yawned boredly as he watched Taka struggle.

''How are you doing this?'' he asked frustrated and out of breath, his stamina level's depleted to zero.

''That's it!'' said Leafa after thinking of how Kirito was able to accomplish such a spell.

''What's what?'' asked Lizbeth.

Kirito looked at a tired out Taka with a short smile ''If I'm not mistaken, your a level 61 Salamander Axe- wielder are you not?'' he asked.

''Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?'' Huffed Taka as he knelt down using his axe to support him.

''I'm a level 75 Spriggan trickster, I have unlocked the Dark Doppelganger Illusion spell 5 level's ago'' Kirito started ''It creates up to 6 copies of me per use, the copies are weak and have low Hp, but I'ts a good tactic to drain another player's stamina gage'' he finished with a triumphant smile.

''Of course!'' smiled Klien ''The old distraction technique!''

'' Well no matter'' said Taka getting back on his feet ''My Physical Fitness perk regenerate's my stamina twice as fast! So prepare to face my-'' Taka started before Kirito quickly slashed him on the throat with his sword, leaving a damage line on it.

''Wrath?'' Taka croaked as his Hp drained to Zero, Turning him to a red flame.

Everyone clapped for Kirito who bowed respectfully to them as he touched the red flame, bringing Taka back who sulked as he looked at Kirito.

''I'm sorry master Kirito, I'll show myself out'' he said, bowing respectfully as he tured to leave to castle but Kirito touched his shoulder stopping him.

''No'' he said ''You may not have won against me, but you have Impressed me'' he finished with a smile as Taka faced him.

''Really?'' Taka said surprised.

Kirito nodded ''You have shown great courage and skill with the axe, although you have not succeeded in the Trial, I have to admit that thinking you could take me on in a duel took guts, and the Sleeping Knight's could use a player with guts'' he finished, The other guild member's looked at him with admiration, Taka wasn't sure what was going to happen but let Kirito continue.

''So you reqest to join the Sleeping Knight's Guild has been... accepted!'' Kirito finished with a smile holding his hand out to Taka.

''Welcome to the Sleeping Knight's Taka'' said Kirito shaking his hand.

Taka could not believe his luck! he has just been accepted into the Sleeping knight's Guild by their leader, the Legendary Kirito himself!

''Thank you so much master! I will not let you down!'' said Taka as he shook his new master's hand ''I doubt you will'' smiled Kirito ''Leafa, show Taka to his avatar logout quarter's while we proceed with the other's'' he ordered her.

''Will do sir!'' she said as she flew down to Kirito's position and looked into Taka's eye's just as he looked into her's, the world stopped for a moment, they looked into each other's eye's for a moment before Leafa snapped out of it.

''R-right this way sir'' she said blushing as she beckoned Taka to follow her out of the throne room.

''Next!'' said Kirito as they left.

Leafa guided Taka across a hallway fall of door's in silence until they reached the one she wanted, she pressed some button's on it and then gave Taka a key to enter.

''The bonding ceremony will begin at midnight IRL time in the Meeting room.'' Leafa said as Taka took the key from her.

''Anything you need Taka?'' she asked nicely

''No please, I'm fine, see you there'' said Taka

See you there'' leafa replied turning back to walk back to the throne room, she smiled back at him as she walked.

Taka watched her go with a smile until he unlocked the room and got onto the bed to logout.

IRL time:

Kouichirou took of his nerve-gear with a smile as he was back in his real life room at his parent's house and sitting up on his bed.

''What A beautiful girl'' he said happliy as he stared out the window.

Meanwhile, Suguha got off the nerve-gear in her house with a similar smile.

''What a handsome boy'' she said happily as she got up to have a shower.

 **Well that's interesting! Stay tuned for more on Dragon's fire! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	3. The Ceremony

**Next chapter is here people! hope your Enjoying the story! Will do more, just work take's up some time!xxxooo**

Kouichirou woke up at 11:59pm that night, he reached for his nerve gear, plugged it in, put the headset on and laid back closing his eye's.

''Link start'' he whisperd not wanting to wake his perant's up.

Taka then woke up in his room in Castle Omnichro, home base of the Sleeping knight's Guild.

He had entered the trial a few hour's before but failed to defeat Kirito but to hius great astonishment, he was still accepted in the guild for his show of courage, he got up from the bed when he heard a knock on his door, he opened it to see a familar face.

Leafa.

''Good evening Taka, how are you?'' she asked with a smile.

''Fine, how's yourself?'' Taka asked politely.

''Great, master Kirito request's that we gather in the meeting room now'' she said turning to lead him to it.

As they walked, Taka had a chance to look around the hallway's more, there were virtual suit's of Armour with wing's and painting's all across the wall's. There were a few of Yukki, the co-founder and previous leader of the Sleeping knight's but then there were one's of Kirito fighting a large group of Laughing coffin member's, one of him fighting Heathcliff (aka Kayaba) and one of his fight against Oberon (aka Sugou).

Thet stopped that a twin door with a Sleeping knight's symbol on it.

''After you'' Taka offered stepping aside.

''Why thank you Taka'' said Leafa blushing at his gentleman like behavior.

Taka entered the room after Leafa to find a long, table with 15 chair's around it and a Fireplace behind the Guild leader's chair on the end of the table, Everyone was seated on their chair's, Lizbeth was talking to Asuna, Klien was drinking heavily from his goblet, Silica and Sinon were arguing which beast was best to bring to a fort raid with Yui trying to defuse the argument, Nori, Jun, Siune and Tecchi were talking about how the trial's went and a few new face's looked at Leafa and Taka as they entered.

Only a couple others passed the trial's that day, A male imp and twin female cat siths, Taka sat between Leafa and the Imp who had his hood up but a pair of purple eye's showed from it.

A while later, Kirito emerged from a puff of black smoke from next to his chair, silencing everyone and exciting a sequel of delight from the two cat sith's as he sat down on his Chair.

''Evening everyone'' he said.

''Evening master'' they all responded.

''First off'' Kirito begun ''I want to address some thing's before we start the ceremony, one as you may have noticed Talken will not be joining us here tonight, he is on watch for any incoming trouble in the recon tower, another is that one of the battle frenzy boar's nearly escaped from the pen's earlier, I fear that the material is now becoming obsolete, I'll need silica to work on acquiring stronger material for the cage's''

''Yes master Kirito'' said Silica happily.

''Now we may proceed with the ceremony, Shadnik come forth'' Kirito beckoned the imp to him.

the imp got up from his seat, walked to kirito and knelt down on one knee.

''Lizbeth, Prepare the sealer'' kirito ordered her as she got up and retrieved a hot rod with a sleeping knight's symbol on the end from the fireplace.

''Shadnik, do you swear to follow the rule's of our guild?'' he asked him

''I do'' said Shadnik.

''And do you swaer to protect castle Omnichro until either the enemy retreat's or I order one?'' Kirito asked.

''I do'' shadnik said.

''And are you prepared to go any mission's I give you, no matter the type?'' Asked Kirito

''I am'' said Shadnik

Kirito smiled ''Then stand'' he said as Shadnik got up on his feet.

''roll up your right sleeve'' Kirito ordered him as he did so.

''Lizbeth'' he stepped back allowing her to press Shadnik's wrist with the hot rod, causing him to grit his teeth.

''Shadnik I welcome you to the sleeping Knight's!'' Kirito said with a smile as the rest clapped for him as Shadnik went back to his seat.

The two cat sith were next, with Kirito reciteing the same vow's for them to follow, they got thier wrist's ingraved too.

''Taka, come forward'' Kirito called him as he got up from his seat and walked up to him, kneeling when he reached him.

''Taka, do you swear to follow the rule's of our guild?'' he asked him

''I do'' he said.

''And do you swaer to protect castle Omnichro until either the enemy retreat's or I order one?'' Kirito asked.

''I do'' said Taka.

''And are you prepared to go any mission's I give you, no matter the type?'' Asked Kirito

''I am'' Taka said looking at Leafa with a smile which she returned.

''Then stand'' Kirito said smiling as he got up on his feet.

''roll up your right sleeve'' Kirito ordered him as he did so.

''I welcome you to the sleeping knight's'' Kirito said as Lizbeth put the hot rod on his wrist cusing him to grit his teeth in slight pain.

Taka looked on the wrist lizbeth burned and saw a sleeping knight's symbol on it, he smiled as the rest clapped for him.

Then a large rumbling sound echoed through the room and shook the whole castle.

''What was that?'' asked Asuna.

Just then Talken burst through the door's.

 **''Master Kirito! the Salamander's are attacking the castle!''** he said out of breath as the rest of the guild gasped in horror.

''Alright everyone follow me to the courtyard, we'll need to defend this castle!'' said Kirito as him and the rest of the Guild followed him out of the room.

 **Well end of chapter 3 everyone, stay tuned for more, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	4. The Attack

**Next chapter is here everyone! Hope your enjoying it!xxxooo**

Kirito and the rest got out to the courtyard to find large ball's of fire landing in random place's around the castle, he used his far-sight ability to see a large group of salamander's advancing from the forest to the castle.

''It's a salamander raiding party!'' he said tuning to his gulid.

''Silica. Mikena, Lilkly, get to the Frenzy boar pen's and prepare to release on my signal'' he told silica and the two other cat siths.

''Yes master'' silica said leading the Mikena and Lilkly to the pen's.

''Sinon, get to the east watch tower and provide overwatch'' Kirito told her.

''Okay'' she said running to her position.

''Lizbeth,Nori,Jun,Klien, you defend the west perimeter!'' he shouted.

''Right'' said Lizbeth as her group made their way to the west side.

''Leafa, Shadnik, Taka, Defend the east side'' he then ordered.

''Right'' said Leafa as she and the other's ran off

''The rest of you are with me, we'll counter-attack the main invasion force, To battle!'' Said Kirito as he drew out his Excalibur leading the group out front.

Leafa and her group flew over to the east perimiter and landed just as about 12 salamander troop's burst through the gate and charged at them.

they all drew there weapon's and enganged in a close fight with them each member taking on at least 4 of the salamander's.

Shadnik slashed two of them almost instantly with his yari spear while blocking the other two's attack's with it, Leafa dodged her attacker's while stabbing three of them with her sword and finishing the last one with a burst of wind needle's, Taka wielded his axe viciously at his attacker's taking them out in one swing, leafa and taka then looked at Shadnik who was being held back by his own spear by one of the salamander's while the other lifted his sword up to strike him, Taka launched a fireball at him while Shadnik used the distraction to throw the one behind him over his shoulder landing on his back before Shadnik took his spear and stabbed him in the chest.

''Thank's'' he said before they heard a load roar behind them, they looked behind Shadnik to find a large red dragon looking down on them as they got ready to fight.

Shadnik tried throwing his spear at the dragon's chest but only depleted a quarter of it's hp, the dragon lost it's temper and clawed Shadnik tuning him into a ball of purple flame.

''It's chest is too thick to pierce by a blade!'' shouted Leafa as she flew up to try and find a weak spot on the beast but it saw he a breathed fire at her which she dodged while Taka was stabbing it in the feet with hi axe doing minimal damage.

''I can't find any weak point's on it!'' she said landing in front of Taka.

''Leafa look out!'' he shouted a the dragon knocked her on her feet with it's tail, the dragon then closed in on leafa as she screamed holding her hand's up as the dragon open his mouth to burn her but then Taka slashed it across the mouth, cutting it's tongue out and gaining it's attention.

''Leave her alone!'' Taka yelled at the beast as it now closed on him while Leafa stared in awe at his bravery.

The dragon roared in anger just as an arrow got it in the eye, causing it to wince in pain, Taka looked up to the east tower an saw Sinon with a bow in hand's aiming for the beast, they nodded in agreement when Taka noticed a scar on the dragon's belly.

''That must be it's weak point'' he thought as he charged at the dragon, charged up his axe and sliced it's belly making it disappear.

''You saved me'' said Leafa in awe as Taka helped her up.

''Yeah, well couldn't let it get you, better revive Shadnik'' Taka said as he touched the flame bringing Shadnik back.

''What I miss?'' he asked as he looked around.

''Don't worry, It's gone'' Leafa smiled as Shadnik sighed in relief.

After a while, The Salamander leader noticed they were losing too many in exchange for nothing.

''Fall back! Retreat!'' he ordered as he turned to fly away as way as his other troop's following him.

The sleeping knight's rejoiced as thier defence held them back, they regrouped back in the main courtyard with Kirito.

''Well done everyone, we all have made an exellent effort in keeping this castle safe, especially the new recruit's, well done to you'' Kirito said as the twin cat sith's clapped their hand's in delight as Taka smiled at his word's of praise.

''Alright, now logout in your chamber's and get some rest, you've all earned it'' Kirito said with a smile as he walked back up to the castle with most of them following suit.

''Taka?'' said leafa holding him back as the rest went up to the castle, leaving them alone.

''Yes leafa?'' he asked.

''I just want to say thanks for saving me'' she said with a small smile.

''It was nothing, but your welcome none the less'' he said smiling to.

they stood in silence until Taka said ''Can I ask you something?''

''Yeah sure'' Leafa replied.

''Do you want to... you know... hang out sometime?'' Taka asked slowly.

''Is that a date?'' Leafa asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Oh no no, just to... get to know each other and...stuff'' he replied scratching the back of his head nervously.

''Sure, when?'' she said.

''How about... tommorow night, meet me here when everyone else is logged out'' he said.

''Okay'' she said with a smile ''see you then'' she walked up to the castle ahead of him

''See you then'' Taka replied as he looked at her.

''She so beautiful'' he thought as he flew up back to his logout chamber's.

''He so cute'' Leafa thought as she walked up the stair's to her logout chamber's

 **End of chapter 4 everyone, see you next time for chapter 5! Cheerioxxxooo**


	5. Midnight Flight

**Chapter 5 is here everyone! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far!xxxooo**

Kouichirou ate with the rest of his family with a smile as he could not stop thinking about his arrangement to meet up with this amazing girl he meet in ALFheim later tonight, Leafa, she had plagued his mind ever since yesterday when he got accepted into the sleeping knight's.

''What are you looking so happy about boy?'' asked Shouzou as he noticed his smile.

''Oh nothing much dad'' Kouichirou said as he continued eating.

''Come on, you've never been this happy since I came back from the hospital! What's up?'' asked Asuna curiously.

''Don't you start now!'' said Kouichirou ''It's none of your business!''

''Kouichirou!'' said Kyouko ''That's no way to talk to your sister, young man!''

''Mom! I'm not 10 anymore!'' said Kouichirou, getting a bit annoyed.

Everyone gasped at him as he never behavied like this, he noticed this and sighed.

''I'm sorry guy's, okay...I met a girl on ALFheim'' he admitted to them, causing Asuna and Shouzou to smile''

''Ohh, my boy's been flirting with some gamer girl's!'' said Shouzou happily.

''Dad, come off it!'' Kouichirou said annoyed.

''So who is it?'' asked Asuan, keen to hear who captured her big brother's heart.

''Well... her avatar's name is... leafa'' he said causing Asuan to gasp in shock.

''You mean the leafa from the sleeping knight's?!'' she asked, he nodded.

''Then that must mean...'' she gasped ''Your Taka?!'' he nodded again

''Oh my god! Kouichirou that's so cute!'' she squealed.

''Yeah well, I'm going to hang out with her tonight in ALFhiem''

''Okay'' said Asuna winking though she thought ''I wonder if Kirito know's about this?''

Meanwhile

Suguha was doing some homework for school when her big brother walked passed her room.

''Hi Suguha, do you need help with it?'' Kirito asked her.

''No thank's, I think I've got it'' she replied smiling, Kirito has noticed that since he accepted Taka into the sleeping knight's, she's been more happier then usual.

''So...What do you think of Taka?'' he asked her, causing her to blush.

''Oh well... he's a decent fighter and his magical skill is impressive'' she said while smiling.

''Do you like him?'' he asked.

''He's a good friend'' she said.

''No, I mean, like him like him'' he said smirking, Suguha got the question and then went as red as a betroot.

''well... no,no, that's crazy!'' she said covering her face with her hand's.

''Yeah well that's what you said about me'' Kirito said walking off smirking playfully.

''Hey! don't bring that up!'' she yelled chasing him around the house with her kendo bat with him laughing his head off.

Later that night.

Taka flew down to the main courtyard of castle Omnichro and waited for Leafa in the moonlight. He stood there for a while before he saw a green object coming his way from the sky, It was leafa, she landed in front of him.

''Hey'' he said

''Hey'' Leafa replied

they stood there in silance until Taka spoke up.

''So, how are you doing tonight?'' he asked.

''Fine really, a little tired from chasing a little pest around my house but nothing much apart from that, just finished some homework before logging in'' she said.

''Homework? Wait, your still in school?'' Taka asked with a rised eyebrow.

''Yeah, just in my final year in middle school'' she replied ''you?''

''Me? Oh no no, I Graduated year's ago'' he said checking his nail's.

''Oh great, so what are you doing now?'' she asked as they walked down the step's to the outside of the castle.

''Nothing interesting, Just sitting in a corner office part time, nothing special'' he said as they walked.

oh really? where?'' she asked.

''YMIR'' said Taka

Leafa gasped at thet ''You mean the-''

''Yep, the company that now own's this game after the Suguo incident'' Taka said ''My father was part of RECT, the original company before them, He's retired now but still, I feel quite sorry for him, he was okay with my choice to work for his successor's, I got a free headset from them to come into this game to meet Kirito, the living legend who freed all those people from Kayaba and Suguo'' he said as they now found themselves on the front castle wall overlooking the forest outside ''I know everything about this game, I even saw the design's for floor's 30 to 35, can you believe that?'' he asked her as he looked to her and saw a sadden expression.

''What's wrong?'' he asked.

''It's just... i've never really had a chance to explore those floor's before'' she said sadly.

''No way'' Taka said shocked, he would have assumed a sleeping knight would have experienced the rest of this world by now.

''Way, between the dungeon clearing and the salamander raiding party's constantly attacking this place, I've had little to no time to explore the rest of this world'' she admitted looking out to the sky.

Taka looked at her with pity, seeing her upset like this was to much, he thought for a moment, thinking of a way to cheer her up, then it hit him he looked up and then stood up on the wall facing her and offered her his hand.

''What are you doing?'' she asked him

''Taking you for a flight across floor's 30 to 35, to show you what you haven't seen'' he said with a smile.

''I don't know'' she said looking away.

''Don't worry, Those floor's got cleared a while ago, beside's I'll make sure no one harm's you'' Taka said with a smile.

''Still..'' she said looking nervous.

''You do trust me, don't you?'' he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She looked at him for a moment, he saved her life, she thought before saying ''Yes'' before taking his hand, leading him to pull her up to him before they both took of into the moonlit sky's of floor 22, they flew close to each other as Taka opened a portal through his menu to floor 30.

''Close your eye's he told leafa as the approached the gateway, she did and felt a wave of warmth course through her body.

''Now open'' he said.

once she did she gasped in happiness as she saw a beautiful world as they flew close by each other as Taka flew in front of her facing her.

 _Taka: I can show you the world_

 _Shining, shimmering splendid_

 _Tell me, Leafa, now when did_

 _You last let your heart decide?_

He sung as they flew across different part's of the 30th floor, while Leafa marveled at both the scenery and Taka's voice

 _I can open your eyes_

 _Take you wonder by wonder_

 _Over sideways and under_

 _On a Moonlit ALFhiem flight_

He held her hand as he sung

 _A whole new world_

 _A new fantastic point of view_

 _No one to tell us no_

 _Or where to go_

 _Or say we're only dreaming_

He finished before Leafa started singing, looking into his eye's as they flew pass level 30 and into level 31

 _Leafa: A whole new world_

 _A dazzling place I never knew_

 _But when I'm way up here_

 _It's crystal clear_

 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

 _Taka: Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

As their duet echoed through the air, a few villager's looked up and saw what was happening and waved to them.

 _Leafa:Unbelievable sights_

 _Indescribable feeling_

 _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

 _Through an endless diamond sky_

She sung as they dived under a passing flock of bird's

 _A whole new world_

 _(Taka:Don't you dare close your eyes)_

 _Leafa: A hundred thousand things to see_

 _(Taka: Hold your breath it gets better)_

 _I'm like a shooting star_

 _I've come so far_

 _I can't go back to where I used to be_

They flew across the sky chasing each other smiling in happiness.

 _Taka: A whole new world_

 _(Leafa: Every turn a surprise)_

 _Taka: With new horizons to pursue_

 _(Leafa: Every moment, red-letter)_

 _Both: I'll chase them anywhere_

 _There's time to spare_

 _Let me share this whole new world with you_

The finished as the both spun in the air, combining Leafa's wind with Taka's ember's leaving a sparkle of lights around them as the held each other's hand's, floating over the sky, the moon lighting up the scene.

 _Taka: A whole new world_

 _(Leafa: A whole new world)_

 _Taka: That's where we'll be_

 _(Leafa: That's where we'll be)_

 _Taka: A thrilling chase_

 _Leafa: A wondrous place_

 _Both:For you and me!_

They finished looking into each other's eye's before Leafa pulled him into a Hug, tear's filling her eye's.

''Thank you Taka!'' she said as she held him close.

Taka accepted the embrace ''Your welcome'' he said as they savored the moment in the night's sky.

 **Aww thats sweet,anyway end of chapter 5 everyone, stay tuned for more! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	6. Ember's of the Heart

**Chapter 6 everyone, this is the really emotional stuff now!xxxooo**

Kirito was laying in bed sleeping when at 12:30pm an night when his Iphone X played the main verse of ''Happy' from Pharrel William's, he groaned and reached for it, looked at the caller I.D ''Asuna'', he smiled and answered.

''Hey beautiful'' he said smiling, holding the phone up to his right ear.

She giggled ''Hey handsome'' she replied making him smirk.

''So what business would you have to call me at this time of night?'' he asked.

''I need to tell you something, something important'' she said making him gasp in horror, eye's widened ''No,no,no, you can't-'' he said petrified.

''Heh heh, no I'm not pregnant!'' she reassured him, he sighed in relief ''Then what?'' he said

She thought for a moment, trying to find the word's until she said ''You know Taka from ALFhiem?''

''Yeah, how can I not, He's proved a capable fighter in that last attack yesterday'' he replied happily, recalling the victory against the salamander's ''Eugene's gonna be pissed though''

''Well you see the thing is...'' Asuna begun 'He's actually my big brother Kouichirou!''

Kirito was shocked to hear that, he did not know that Asuna had a brother, then again he never asked before.

''What?!, but how do you know that?'' he asked her.

''He told me at dinner earlier and that's not all'' she said ''He's got a thing for your sister Suguha!''

Kirito nearly dropped the phone upon hearing that, he had no idea. ''Are you sure about this?'' he asked.

''Yeah, he said that he was meeting her in ALFhiem at 12 tonight, that was 30 minute's ago'' she said.

''That would explain why she's been way much happier the past two day's, she's fallen for him too!'' he said Happily.

''What? your okay with this?'' Asuna asked. ''Yeah, why not, I mean, She's actually my cousin so The'll be no legal problem's over this'' he replied.

''Yeah, I guess your right when you put it that way'' she said ''But would you still like to meet him IRL? he's really nice''

''Sure, why not, Tell him I'll meet him at Agil's tomorrow'' he replied.

''Okay babe, anyway it's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow, love you, bye!'' she said.

''Love you to sweetheart, bye!'' Kirito said as he hung up the phone, getting back into bed.

''I wonder how their date is going?'' he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile in ALFhiem:

Taka and leafa were laying side by side on the top of a grass hill on floor 35 in new Aincrad, looking up to the star's above enjoying the view, Leafa laid there with a smile on her face, she felt the happiest she's ever been since her brother came back from SAO as Taka took her out on a flight to see Floor's 30 to 35, the one's she had never seen before, she looked to him as he laid there beside her, arm's folded behind his head looking up, so peaceful.

''Taka, the night is so beautiful here'' she told him.

''Yeah well, I've seen more beautiful thing's'' he said shrugging.

''Really?'' she asked curiously, eyebrow's raised.

''Of course'' he said gazing at the star's, that really got her attention, she had to know what.

''Name one'' she asked leaning toward him ''name one thing more beautiful then this!'' she said with a determined stare.

Taka thought for a moment, he turned his head to look at her, he had to say it, the moment was just right.

''Well I'm looking at her right now'' he replied smiling

Her eye's widened at that comment, that was possible the most sweetest thing anyone's ever said to her, she felt touched. She smiled back.

''Your not bad looking yourself Taka, Thank you!'' she said happily.

He sat up and looked at her ''You know, Taka isn't my real name it's just my Avatar name'' he said.

Leafa sat up too ''Same with me, Leafa isn't my real name either'' she said.

Taka smiled ''That what is your real name?'' he asked politely.

She giggled ''It's Suguha, Suguha Kirigaya'' she answered, he chucked

''Suguha, heh that's a lovly name I-'' he stopped realizing what she had said, His eye's widened in shock ''Wait? Kirigaya?'' he asked.

''Yeah so?'' Leafa responded.

''Kirigaya, That my sister's boyfriend's last name!'' he revealed ''Is someone named Kazuto in you family?'' he asked her.

''Yeah, he's my brother, well not really my brother but my cousin, he's adopted into my family'' she replied ''Why, What's your real name?''

''Kouichirou Yuuki'' he answered.

''Wait, yukki?'' she said surprised ''That's my brother's girlfriend's last name!'' she said, they both gasped.

''Your my sister's boyfriend's sister?'' asked a shocked Taka.

''Any your my brother's girlfriend's brother?'' asked and equally shocked Leafa.

They looked at each other with widened eye's.

''Holy crud!'' the both said together.

''I mean who'd have thought eh?'' said Taka, scratching the back of his head.

''Yeah, this is so surreal'' Said Leafa ''Who'd have guessed that we'd meet like this?''

''I sure didn't, I just thought that you were an completely different player! I can see why Kirito wanted you in his Guild'' he said with a smile.

''What do you mean by that'' she asked him curiously.

''You a very good swords woman, that's all'' he smiled which made her smile back.

''And your a very decent axe-wielder, you slayed that dragon and saved me after all'' she said as she leaned on his shoulder's as they continued looking up to the star's, smiling in content.

After a while, they flew back to floor 22 to castle Omnichro to log out and get some rest, they landed in the center of the courtyard and walked inside and passed the moonlit corridor's to their quarter's, they stopped at Leafa's room's door.

''Goodnight, Kouichirou Yukki'' Leafa said with a smile.

''To you as well, Suguha Kirigaya'' Taka responded looking into her eye's.

They stood like that for a bit before Taka turned away only to trip on a mound on the carpet knocking him forward to accidentally land his lip's on Leafa's.

They stood frozen in place, eye's wide open in shock with their lip's locked together for a moment before realizing that they liked the feeling of it and then closed thier eye's and turned the lip lock into a passionate kiss.

They pulled away from eachother to look into each other's eye's again before giving a loving smile to the other.

Leafa opened her door and went inside but not before turning her head to see Taka one last time tonight.

She winked at him before closing the door in front of him, Taka when walked into his room and shut the door before letting all his happiness go

''Yes!'' he shouted happily ''Ha ha whoa, yeah baby!'' he exclaimed before crashing into his bed reclining.

He felt like a child once more as he had just shared his first kiss with the most beautiful girl in all Aircrad! Nothing can dampen is spirit's now! he sighed in relaxation on the bed.

''Now nothing in life will ever be better'' he thought as he logged out.

 **End of Story everyone! Hope you Enjoyed it, Any review's on this story are appreciated and I'll see you all for more stories in the future! But until then, Cheerio!xxxooo**


End file.
